


nothing else matters

by yourmoon



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I tried another one, Ok nvm, Sigh it's so hard for me to post it, Wait isn't too long, but - Freeform, hello, yay, yay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmoon/pseuds/yourmoon
Summary: Wonwoo is logical, but he also seems aware that love isn't logical at all.





	nothing else matters

Myungeun believed in such things called destiny. When she learned about soulmate for the first time, she knew right away that it really existed. Most of her older friends already found their soulmates as soon as they turned to 21. Myungeun loved it every time her friends told her about meeting their soulmates. She adored the way their eyes sparkled, and the way their blood rushed to their cheeks—making it turned pink, and how their voices sounded like a love song when they talked about their soulmates. It felt so magical that Myungeun couldn’t wait to feel it by herself.

  
“Myungeun, how many times I should tell you that such thing doesn’t exist?” Wonwoo slammed the refrigerator door and began to pour orange juice into the glass.

  
“It does, Wonwoo. My friends experience it—no, actually your friends do too!” Myungeun plopped down on the couch—hugging a huge cushion, making herself as comfortable as possible. She patiently waited for Wonwoo to sit down next to her before she continued. “Can’t you believe that the manly man Seungcheol _oppa_ actually smells like a baby cologne? Jiae _eonni_ couldn’t stop laughing when she told me the story of how they met.”

  
“How does this soulmate thing work, again?” Wonwoo asked. He actually already memorized how it worked. There was not a day Myungeun didn’t talk about her favorite topic. The reason why he asked this question because 1. Myungeun’s eyes sparkled when she talked about it, and 2. He tried to prove a point.

  
Myungeun groaned, “I already told you million times. Did you pay attention when I talk to you?” Wonwoo knew Myungeun didn’t expect an answer, he just shut his mouth tightly and waited for her to continue, ignoring her death glare she gave to him. And she did continue, “Your soulmate has a special scent for you. When you turn to 21, you can find your soulmate through scent. It was so special that only you can smell it.”

  
“And how exactly you know that he or she is your soulmate?” He asked as he took a sip of his orange juice.

  
Myungeun stopped for a few seconds to think. “You…you just know it?”

  
“You’re not sure?”

  
“No! I’m sure you just know it. At least that was what my friends told me. Because hey—I haven’t turned to 21, yet.”

  
“Now you see my point?” Wonwoo looked at Myungeun, raising his brows. But Myungeun put her best innocent face—her face she put when she did something wrong, but trying to act like she didn’t. Wonwoo let out a big sigh and put down his glass on the table before he explained patiently to Myungeun.

“Listen. Love is not instant. It takes time to grow. You can’t bump into stranger on the street, smelling the special scent, and _boom_!” Wonwoo flicked his fingers, “Right away you fall in love because that someone you just met a few seconds ago is your soulmate. It doesn’t work that way.”

  
Myungeun was silent for a moment, only staring at Wonwoo’s eyes which stared back at her. At first, Wonwoo thought that finally Myungeun’s idea about soulmate was changing. He felt he was holding his breath as he waited for her to respond.

  
“But it does work that way.” Myungeun said.

  
Wonwoo breathed out. Taking his empty glass with him, he stood up and walked to the kitchen—not wanting to argue with her.

  
“You don’t believe because you haven’t found one.” Myungeun said and followed him. She leaned on the dishwasher as she watched Wonwoo washed his glasses. “You will come to my birthday dinner, right? My mom will cook _hobakjuk_ special for you.”

  
Wonwoo laughed. It was funny for him the way she changed the topic right away—funny, because he knew she didn’t want to argue either. Also funny, how her mother still cooked _hobakjuk_ for him even though his stomach was stronger than before.

  
“I’m always there for a free food.”

  
Wonwoo was never absent at Myungeun’s birthday dinner. Her family always invited him—and there was nothing special about it when he practically grew up with Myungeun. Her family was his family, and his family was her family as well. Their mother were unseparated best friend. When Myungeun was born, Wonwoo’s mother (and him, still on his mother’s belly) waited for her in the waiting room. Almost a month later, when Wonwoo was born, Myungeun’s mother insisted to wait for her best friend in the waiting room with baby Myungeun in her arms. And that’s how Wonwoo and Myungeun also became unseparated best friend.

  
The weird thing about Myungeun’s birthday dinner was they literally held it in the middle of the night, right before June 11th turned to the 12th. They started to eat after Myungeun blew the candle.

  
It was ten seconds before midnight. Myungeun closed her eyes, saying her most desire wish. The clock rang twelve times as she finished her wish and opened her eyes to blow the candle. Her family and Wonwoo cheered loudly, congratulated her in brief then started digging into the food (she always rolled her eyes at this).

  
But then something hit her. She stopped moving, her eyebrows furrowed as she felt like the world started to spin around. Her sister who sat next to her noticed it and whispered to her ear. “What is it?”

  
“Did you…smell that?” Myungeun replied, also whispering, not wanting to grab the others’ attention.

  
“Smell what? The meat?” Her sister asked.

  
Myungeun shook her head. Her eyes wandered around—to her mom who told her dad to stop joking and eat his food, to her dad who laughed out loud as he told Wonwoo a joke, and finally her eyes landed on Wonwoo who scrunched his nose as he laughed at her dad’s lame joke.

  
All these years, Myungeun never admitted that Wonwoo’s presence in her life was significant. He was not _that_ kind—especially to her, he even scolded her a lot, but he was kinder than people thought he would be. Despite his ‘cold’ appearance, Wonwoo was a caring guy to his friends. Myungeun remembered one day when she was sick—her parents went to a vacation, and his sister was busy at work, Wonwoo was the only person who took care of her. She also remembered when she cried over Toy Story 3, Wonwoo laughed at her when he saw Myungeun’s eyes were red and puffy, he teased her for the whole day only to buy her a Buzz Lightyear doll on the next day. Wonwoo liked to crack joke (even though it’s super lame, yet Myungeun still laughed anyway). Myungeun remembered how her stomach was hurt as she couldn’t stop laughing, forgetting the fact that she just broke up with her first boyfriend last year.

  
Myungeun didn’t realize it until that night, on her 21st birthday.

  
***

  
Wonwoo looked at his wrist-watch over and over again. He already blew the candle five minutes ago, and Myungeun hadn’t shown up. The room was full of his friends, music blared out from the speakers, some of his friends did a battle dance in the middle of the room. Wonwoo was not a party-person, but this time, his friend Soonyoung persuaded him to hold a birthday party, also as a celebration that the exam week was over.

  
He glanced at his wrist-watch again with a sigh. If Myungeun hadn’t shown up in five seconds, he swore he wouldn’t let her borrow his notes from History class. Wonwoo counted down as he looked at his watch. By the time he said the last number, he lifted up his head to look at the door. His grin appeared as the door swung and Myungeun’s head peeked out from behind it.

  
But something hit him that made his grin slowly disappear. Suddenly, everyone in the room became blur in Wonwoo’s eyes, and it focused on one person. He watched Myungeun walked slowly towards him—or it appeared slowly in Wonwoo’s eyes, because the truth was Myungeun being Myungeun, she walked excitedly with a little jump in every step. Her smile never left her face as she finally stood in front of him.   
Myungeun spread out her arms, and it was Wonwoo’s cue to pull her into hug.

  
“Happy birthday, Wonwoo!” She said, dropping her chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder. She had to tiptoe because of their height difference.

  
Wonwoo just blinked. He still tried to digest everything. As she pulled away, he finally let out a question instead of saying ‘thank you’. “Why you don’t tell me last month?”

  
“Because…” Myungeun looked down at her right hand which trailing down his arm, brushing her fingertips in his hand, only to entwine her pinky finger into his—which they always did as they made promises when they were kids. Myungeun looked up to meet his eyes and said, “You won’t believe me if you do not feel it by yourself.”

  
Wonwoo’s gaze was locked on her eyes as he started to sway their hands. “So, do I smell good?”

  
Myungeun scrunched her nose, which Wonwoo always found it so endearing, that Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

  
“It is a woody musk.” Myungeun said, still scrunching her nose, trying to catch his scent. “How about mine?” She asked.

  
“Strawberry. The sweet one.”   
“Oh! That is not bad. I love strawberry!”

  
Wonwoo’s smile turned into small laugh when he saw Myungeun sniffed her wrist, as if she could actually smell the strawberry scent.

  
All these years, Wonwoo tried to reassure himself that such thing called soulmate didn’t exist, because he realized he developed feelings for his best friend. Now, knowing that his best friend who spent her time, almost, 24/7 with him was his other half, Wonwoo never believed in anything else but her anymore.


End file.
